Excepción
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Muerte más que nadie estaba consciente del lamentable estado de Guerra.


Versión larga del día seis de la semana JayDami

* * *

Los dioses son inmortales, esa es una de las características que les diferencian de los hombres.

Inmortales, con icor en lugar de sangre.

Inmortales, las heridas (si llegaran a tenerlas) no son gran problema, en poco tiempo sanarían sin importar cual fuera.

Inmortales, viven eones.

Inmortales, no mueren.

Sin embargo para todo hay una excepción, sobre todo cuando se trata de los dioses. Así como el Rey de los Dioses impidió la muerte de dos de sus bastardos dándoles a luz el mismo y después les dio tronos en el Olimpo, o Delos hizo una excepción a la orden de Diana y permitió a los Gemelos Celestes nacer, o como la madre de los dioses hizo una excepción con su ultimo hijo y lo salvo de ser devorado, Muerte y las Tejedoras hicieron una excepción.

Así como realmente hay maneras de matar a un dios hay también manera de salvarle.

.

.

.

.

Al Olimpo no le cayó en gracia la unión de Guerra y Muerte, normalmente las uniones de los dioses eran para crear un equilibrio como el de Bruce y Diana o el de los regentes de los mares (o moneda de cambio como la diosa del amor y el dios de las forjas, todo gracias a la siempre maternal Diana).

¿Qué equilibrio crearían esos dos?

Ninguno.

Pero, así como se estremecieron en sus tronos cuando la dulce Sueño les dio la noticia de su unión todo el Monte Olimpo estuvo a punto del colapso cuando las deidades "de moda" aparecieron ante el más amado hijo de Rea. Llevaban tiempo sin pisar la morada de los dioses (¿semanas, meses? Difícil decirlo cuando la vida es larga) pero aparecieron para darle una noticia al portador del rayo.

Su unión era fructífera.

Muerte y Guerra tenían nuevos acompañantes.

.

.

−Bien podrían liberar los horrores del Tártaro. − Murmuro por lo bajo Timothy acariciando el plumaje de Sofía, su fiel lechuza, lo único que Muerte no le había quitado. Llevaba muchas lunas analizando los pros y contras de la familia formada por su hermano y la deidad que más odiaba y seguía sin decidir si era buena o mala. –Hay que hacer algo, debe haber una forma de detenerlos.

−Pero ellos no han hecho nada –comento el Mensajero de los Dioses que estaba a su lado. –Además, ¿cómo separarlos? Las reglas de los hombres no aplican para nosotros, si uno repudiara al otro no serviría de nada; y si uno fuera infiel tampoco, mira a Bruce y Diana por ejemplo, ella tiene cuernos más grandes que Pan.

–Lo sé, lo sé –suspiro cerrando los ojos, Sofía picoteo su mano inconforme porque dejo de acariciarle. –Quizás no sea tan catastrófica su unión. Quizás se limiten entre ellos. Quizás sus hijas sean de ayuda, las Keres han agilizado el tránsito de almas al inframundo.

–O quizás sea el fin de nuestra era –ambas deidades se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, creían que estaban solos y los demás se encontraban en el banquete como cada noche. –Además, ¿en que es provechoso Timothy, una diosa que se complace con el derramamiento de sangre como Enio? Solo a su padre le es útil.

–¿A qué te refieres con el fin de nuestra era? –Pregunto Timothy a su hermana que lanzaba flechas ignorando el susto y que ella se acercó para tomar a la lechuza gris y colocarla sobre su hombro.

–¿Lo has olvidado hermano? Creí que tu más que nadie lo tendría en cuenta. Cada era tiene un fin, cada rey es destronado por uno de sus hijos; padre lo hizo con el abuelo y el abuelo con su padre, ¿quién dice que Guerra no planea lo mismo?

–Ya lo habría hecho. Esos derrocamientos fueron hechos por deidades relacionadas con el cielo, ninguno de sus descendientes posee habilidades así. No podrían hacerlo a menos que…

–Quiera intentarlo con varias hijas –dijo devolviendo el ave a su dueño–, hijas que llevan la muerte allá donde van. O tal vez esperen engendrar un hijo, ¿imaginas lo peligroso que sería?

Y claro que se dan una idea, las Keres actuaban como psicopompas pero eran las representantes de las muertes violentas y Enio se había vuelto parte del sequito de su padre junto a Eris, Deimos y Phobos.

Cada una peor que la anterior.

¿Qué esperar de su próximo vástago?

.

.

.

.

Helena reflexiona la situación actual en el Olimpo, no quiere que la era de su padre termine, no quiere participar en otra gran guerra para asegurar su existencia/reinado. Ella ama correr libremente por los bosques cazando fieras, los sacrificios que sus devotos hacen a su honor y si a esos dos se les ocurre empezar un conflicto no sabe cómo podrían detenerlos. Tienen demasiado poder.

Guerra es hijo de los reyes de los dioses, de dos poderosos Cronidas.

Muerte es hijo de la poderosa Noche, no una simple diosa sino una primigenia, una fuerza elemental nacida del Caos.

El resto de dioses temen a esa descendencia, su poder viene de algo más antiguo.

Ella sabía que si iniciaban otra guerra no podría derrotar a Selene, los titanes no estaban contentos con el reinado de su padre y si Guerra los apoyaba… y si reunían a los horribles monstruos del Tártaro… y si Nike y Tyche se les unían… ¿Qué probabilidades tenían de ganar?

Timothy debería tener planes de contingencia no empezar a ver con buenos ojos su aberrante unión.

La mejor opción era simple pero imposible, matarlos o por lo menos a uno.

" _Si tan solo los dioses no…"_ su pensamiento se interrumpe al ver lo que posiblemente sea la respuesta justo frente a ella. Mientras conducía su carro por la bóveda celeste apareció la constelación del Cronida que no tomo parte en la repartición del mundo: Quirón. Quirón el centauro inmortal que fue herido y murió.

Si había una manera.

.

.

No fue sencillo obtener el arco y flechas de Heracles, su madrastra tenia bien resguardadas las armas de su campeón pero aun así los consiguió. Sin que Timothy se diera cuenta cambio una pequeña parte de la punta de su lanza por la de una flecha, si su teoría era correcta el Olimpo estaría tranquilo y el balance cósmico se mantendría.

.

¿Lo más sencillo de su plan? Hacer que Timothy y Guerra se pelearan. Susurrarle un poco al oído a Timothy provoco que este buscara pelea con el hijo de Bruce y Diana, después de todo esos dos siempre estaban dispuestos a medir fuerzas. Muchas veces antes habían peleado uno contra el otro, en ocasiones ganaba Guerra otras tantas vencía Timothy y otras más empataban.

Esta vez la victoria del de ojos de lechuza fue diferente.

Llevaban horas peleando frente al salón principal, Guerra llevaba una nueva espada ya que la original aun la tenía Muerte, esta también había sido creada por los ciclopes pero la empuñadura era negra y la hoja parecía estar manchada de sangre. La maestría de Guerra con ella hubiera amedrentado a Timothy de no ser porque su orgullo se lo impedía, le había asestado varias estocadas con su espada antes de Guerra se la quitara con un mandoble, era hora de usar su arma predilecta (que coincidentemente era la misma de Guerra).

Tomo la distancia necesaria y alzo el arma, su lanza se incrusto en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano en un tiro limpio pero al instante ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal.

El icor no tardo en brotar como cada que se herían sin embargo el alarido que dio Guerra nunca antes se había escuchado. Timothy corrió a extraerle la lanza, un riachuelo dorado escapo de la herida, el mismo liquido dorado que empapaba la punta de la lanza. Llamo a Febo pues Guerra no dejaba de quejarse, hubiera pensado que era una broma sino fuera por el gesto de dolor y el sufrimiento que podía ver en sus ojos, además la abertura no cerraba cuando normalmente no duraría abierta cosa de nada.

.

.

.

.

La noticia corrió rápida por los cielos, mares e incluso en los oscuros dominios de Thomas: Guerra estaba herido de gravedad.

El guerrero reposaba en el palacio de su hermano Febo sufriendo terribles dolores, el icor no dejaba de empapar su túnica ni las suaves sabanas del lecho no importaba que hiciera el de argénteo arco nada parecía funcionar y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo, nunca había tratado con algo así. No con un inmortal.

Guerra trata de resistir el dolor y no dar gritos que hasta los mortales que viven debajo del Monte Olimpo lo puedan escuchar pero es difícil cuando el icor que le mantiene existiendo parece arder dentro de él, aprieta la mandíbula pero aun así se le puede oír en cada rincón de la morada de los dioses. El dolor es perceptible en su voz y los corazones de los inmortales se compadecen, pero ninguno es capaz sanarle o calmar su malestar.

Enio y sus hermanas llegaron a la morada de Febo en cuanto se enteraron y desde entonces permanecían en guardia, asustadas de que un nuevo mal atacara a su padre mientras se encontraba en desventaja (ellas nunca dirían que se encontraba débil). Ninguna poseía un don para la sanación pero aun así intentaban ayudar a Febo en lo que necesitara.

Diana apareció para intentar reconfortar a su vástago pero no pudo más que murmurar unas pocas palabras vacilantes antes de retirarse a su morada. Bruce estuvo más tiempo pero tampoco hizo mucho por su hijo, en cuanto a Timothy… de él no se sabía nada desde que Febo declaro no saber qué hacer por Guerra.

La progenie de Guerra estaba inquieta, no ver mejoría en su padre las hacia querer desgarrar a Timothy y arrastrarlo hasta el Tártaro pero Bruce se los impidió alegando que el estado de Guerra no es culpa suya sino de los Hados.

Mas había alguien que no visito a Guerra, alguien que debería ser quien no se apartara de el en ningún momento.

Muerte.

Pero a nadie le importo, nadie cuchicheo o dijo una palabra por su ausencia.

Preferían que no se apareciera pues era muy probable que Guerra muriera, y seria tristísimo que Muerte se llevara a su esposo al sombrío reino de los muertos.

.

.

Muerte más que nadie estaba consciente del lamentable estado de Guerra.

Las Moiras le mostraron como el hilo dorado que representaba a su cónyuge iba perdiendo de apoco su brillo. Fue el a quien consultaron las Tejedoras la situación, no sabían que hacer, la muerte de un dios era algo sumamente extraño pero no imposible por ejemplo estaba Pan y antes de él Urano. Pero aunque no fuera imposible si fue inesperado, el destino de Guerra no era morir y de alguna manera estaba ocurriendo.

Muerte se agiliza, ver a su amante sufrir de esa manera turbo su ser y aunque quiere hacer lo mismo que sus hijas y estar al lado de Guerra brindándole consuelo o ayudar a Febo en lo que pueda se contiene, necesita respuestas.

¿Cómo puede estar Guerra muriendo? No necesita que las Tejedoras le muestren el hilo dorado volviéndose negro, el mismo puede sentir como la existencia de su amado comienza a alejarse de ese mundo para acercarse poco a poco a la entrada del reino de Thomas.

Él no lo permitiría, no, no cuando son felices junto con sus hijas.

Así que busca a las Grayas, como siempre las ancianas no tienen la intención de ayudar por lo que al igual que el héroe debe arrebatarles el ojo y el diente pero consigue lo que necesita: la cura para Guerra.

Con el alivio instalado en su pecho da media vuelta para comenzar a elaborar el antídoto que se necesita la rasposa voz de las hermanas grises lo ancla en el suelo.

–El de ojos de lechuza no tiene toda la culpa hijo de la Noche. El solo cumplió los deseos de una malvada. –Gruñe una, aun no les devuelve el ojo ni el diente y eso las molesta pero no intentarían herirlo aprendieron la lección con Perseo.

–Él no sabe, solo quería luchar recreativamente como cuando niños –ríe la segunda– la cazadora le susurró al oído para que retara a Guerra.

–Creía que todo estaba bien con sus armas, pero ella cambio la punta de su lanza por una flecha…

–De Heracles –murmura cerrando los puños. Él estuvo con Quirón cuando agonizaba por las flechas envenenadas. ¿Cómo no noto la similitud en sus auras? La sangre de Hidra es fácilmente reconocible, se preocupó tanto por la posible muerte de su amante que no noto aquello que lo tenía casi en el Inframundo.

–Si, la que lleva el arco de plata orquesto todo, teme perder su poder, teme que ustedes provoquen la caída de su padre.

Muerte entiende la razón de Helena pero no puede perdonar que lastimara a Guerra, ellos nunca han ansiado el poder de Bruce, no han querido repetir las acciones de Urano no necesitan el mundo para ser felices.

Lanza lo arrebatado a las Grayas antes de emprender el vuelo, tiene cosas que hacer.

.

Se adentra en los dominios de Thomas libremente pues no necesita su permiso, Thomas entiende que su linaje es mayor y no importa que gracias a su hermano el rija el lugar que debería ser de Muerte, pero Muerte no reclama el que debe ser su trono el cumple su labor con recolectar las almas y encaminarlas a su descanso eterno.

Mira la fila de espectros que se dirigen hacia el Barquero y se estremece ante la posibilidad de que Guerra se les una, no quiere darle el óbolo para pagar su viaje, no soportaría encender la pira y acompañar su alma a las sombras por eso se apresura y baja al lugar temido por mortales e inmortales, a la prisión de los antiguos regentes.

Llena un jarrón con agua del rio Flegetonte y lo mezcla con néctar y su propio icor. Luego lo lleva donde Apolo trata inútilmente de ayudar a su amante, hace que Guerra beba el menjurje que ya no es lava pero aun así es ardiente, los dolores desaparecen casi al instante y la hemorragia se detiene.

Muerte y su progenie suspiran al ver como el semblante de Guerra recupera el resplandor que caracteriza a los dioses, Febo revisa nuevamente a su hermano que sin importarle perder más la fachada de guerrero descansa apoyado contra su cónyuge mientras sostiene su mano fuertemente.

En un poco más de tiempo estará bien augura aliviado Febo. Las hijas de Guerra sonríen por la noticia más siguen firmes alrededor de su padre, no se apartarían de su lado hasta que él pudiera regresar a los campos de batalla con ellas y el resto del sequito.

Muerte le da un breve beso a Guerra antes de que este caiga en el hechizo reparador de su hermana y sale de la habitación, sus hijas se quedan montando guardia mientras Febo habla con Iris para que de la noticia, no dirá como le han curado (Febo no lo sabe, su cuñado no le revelo que era ese mal ni como remediarlo) la de alas doradas solo dirá que está recuperándose y su existencia ya no peligra.

Muerte lamenta no estar al lado del convaleciente, pero por más que desee quedarse con el aún hay asuntos que resolver.

.

.

Hace una visita a Timothy quien se sorprende de que lo hubiera encontrado, pero ocultarse en su ciudad consagrada no fue una buena estrategia para alguien que presume su sabiduría. Le cuenta lo que ha descubierto, que él no es el verdadero responsable de la agonía de Guerra sino su hermana, que el solo ha sido una marioneta de Helena y le dice que le perdona por lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo eso no quita que le haga una advertencia y un recordatorio, Timothy ya ha dado muestra de no ser tan listo talvez tampoco tenga tan buena memoria y Muerte no quiere que Timothy olvide ese pasaje de su vida y se deje manipular por Helena o alguien más. No herirá nuevamente a los que ama por mucho odio que le tenga a Muerte.

.

Helena ha ido a refugiarse en lo profundo de un salvaje bosque, donde las bestias son las únicas que se atreven a andar por ahí así que es poco probable que le encuentren. Carcajea al saberse a salvo pero una sombra negra cerniéndose sobre ella le dice lo equivocada que esta.

–¿Creíste que no descubriría la verdad? ¿Qué podías quedar impune? –La tétrica voz la hace estremecer, se hecha a correr aunque el miedo la invade.

–¡No tengo idea de que hablas! –Grita sin desacelerar.

–¿Entonces porque corres? –Abruptamente se detiene, frente a ella tiene al hijo de la Noche y comprende porque muchos lo respetan: su presencia es terrorífica incluso para los inmortales. –¿No fuiste tú quien puso la punta envenenada en la lanza de Timothy? ¿No lo azusate tu contra Guerra? ¿No querías tu que Guerra muriera?

–Es mi hermano, ¿por qué querría dañarlo? Timothy siempre lo ha odiado ¿cómo sabes que no fue intencional que lo envenenara con la sangre de la Hidra?

Muerte carcajeo una vez más y la Cazadora sintió el icor de su cuerpo enfriarse. –Te acabas de delatar, Febo nunca noto que era sangre de Hidra, el no estuvo presente cuando Quirón fue herido por las flechas de Heracles.

–¡Yo tampoco!

–Y sin embargo sabes que puso en riesgo la vida de Guerra, me pregunto por qué. ¿Sabes? Hable con las Grayas y ellas están dispuestas a declarar en tu contra frente a Bruce.

–Ja, ¿y crees que la palabra de esas ancianas tendrá más valor que la mía ante mi padre? –Exclama arrogante, quizás Timothy es el hijo favorito pero ella también está en alta gracia para su padre.

–Si –responde sin amedrentarse. – Incluso juraran por el Estigio, ¿tú puedes hacer lo mismo Cazadora? ¿Puedes jurar por tu inocencia?

–¿P-por qué haría algo así? N-no puedes probar…esas viejas están locas…Timothy pudo modificar su lanza…

Muerte ignora los balbuceos de la Cazadora prefiere cobrar venganza. Durante su breve instancia en el Tártaro hizo algo más que sacar lava del rio de fuego, recupero la hoz con la que Cronos destazo a Urano antes de reclamar el trono del mundo.

Un arma realmente especial.

Es sorprendente la cantidad de animales que huyeron al escuchar el grito de la cazadora.

.

.

.

.

Bruce permanece con el rostro estoico mientras Muerte con una de sus Keres sin soltar su guadaña pero por dentro quiere gritar, sacar el rencor que hay en su pecho al ver el estado de sus hijos provocado únicamente por la jugarreta de Helena. Hubo un juicio, Muerte se presentó con sus testigos quienes sostenían que su hija casi había provocado la muerte de su hermano, pocos dudaban de su palabra después de todo las Grayas no solían mentir sin embargo el deseaba creer en la inocencia de la arquera, que Muerte solo quería culpar a alguien por casi perder a su compañero pero ellas hicieron el temido juramento para probar la veracidad de su dicho.

Juraron por el Estigio.

Helena no.

Todos sabían lo que ocurría si jurabas y tu juramento era falso, un rayo te mataría al instante y Helena no arriesgaría la vida así, por eso confiesa cada detalle de su plan junto con sus razones.

Tuvo que condenarla a vagar como una simple mortal durante un tiempo, pero eso era nada comparado a lo que Muerte le hizo. El Recolector necesitaba un nuevo símbolo así que decidió tomar la oz de su padre y reclamarla como suya, la volvió una guadaña con la que facilitaba su trabajo.

La oz con que cegó parcialmente a su hijo favorito.

La oz con que corto un brazo de su hija.

* * *

¿dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?


End file.
